


A life in scars

by panamdea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panamdea/pseuds/panamdea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every single one of Hobbie's scars means something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A life in scars

**Author's Note:**

> There's some non-graphic mention of injuries and violence. And disobeying parents.  
>   
> This was originally posted at wraithsquadron.livejournal.com.  
> The Star Wars Universe belongs to someone else. I only play in it.

Hobbie doesn’t notice his scars anymore. Once, every one was an insult, a reminder of times he didn’t duck fast enough, was too slow pulling out of a maneuver, lost his ship, lost a limb. Insults he kept to remind him to do better, to be better, to live long enough to collect another scar and another, until he was good enough that he didn’t collect anymore.

Hobbie doesn’t know when he stopped noticing the scars, when they stopped being insults, but he never stopped trying to live long enough to collect another.

Hobbie’s scars are a record of his life; each one has a story. This one where he fell out of a tree back when life was easy and his biggest problem was hiding the bleeding from parents who had forbidden him to climb the tree anyway. This one a remnant of the _Rand Eclipse_ mutiny. These ones from a crash barely survived when there wasn’t enough bacta to go around all the Rebellion soldiers who needed it. This one from Adumar, healed enough before the return to the fleet that bacta couldn’t stop the scarring without surgery nobody, least of all Hobbie, thought was necessary.

Hobbie knows where each one came from, knows most of them are from missions where too many people died. Though he doesn’t like to remember the pain, Hobbie tells the stories because he doesn’t want to forget the people they’ve lost.

Hobbie’s scars are badges of honour. Each a proof of bravery, tokens of his dedication to saving the galaxy and evidence of pain and suffering for the greater good. When he defied the Empire and brought the Rebellion a ship and crew; lost an arm. When he volunteered for what everyone thought was a suicide mission to bring the Alliance needed equipment; lost a leg. When he saved a thousand soldiers by plowing his damaged speeder straight into an Imperial walker; lost his gunner, nearly lost his life. So many stories that end in nearly lost his life.

Most days, Hobbie rates survival over honour but he knows that one day, for the sake of honour, the story won’t end in _nearly_ lost his life.

Hobbie’s scars aren’t all visible. In his dreams, Hobbie isn’t cyborg, isn’t marked, doesn’t know the taste of bacta and never lost a friend. When he wakes, he doesn’t remember most of the dreams, but even if he did, he’d ignore them. Hobbie’s a realist.


End file.
